This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method which make it possible to produce a double-sided print output and a reduced-scale layout output, to adjust binding margin position and to enable stapling of documents.
An image forming apparatus such as a copier or printer according to the prior art has a double-sided print output function, a reduced-scale layout output function and a stapling function. These functions are selected by user operation but can be used only when the output paper has a predetermined orientation.
Since the functions mentioned above can be implemented by the conventional apparatus only if the output paper has a predetermined orientation, as mentioned above, difficulties of the kind shown in FIGS. 11A-11H arise.
FIGS. 11A and 11B show examples of a double-sided print output. No problems arise when documents are bound at the their left margin (an example of lengthwise binding). However, when documents are bound at the top margin (an example of crosswise binding), the image on the reverse side of a page is upside-down. FIGS. 11C through 11F show examples of a reduced-scale layout output referred to as a "4-in-1" layout. No problems arise in FIG. 11C because the documents bear horizontal writing. However, when documents bear vertical writing, as in the case of a Japanese-language newspaper, for example, the output documents are obtained in an unnatural layout. In a case where documents have been input upside-down, as shown in FIG. 11D, the output obviously is unnatural. In the case of documents bearing vertical writing, as shown in FIG. 11E, the illustrated arrangement is correct. In case of documents bearing horizontal writing, however, this arrangement would result in output documents being obtained in unnatural fashion. The output documents also have an unnatural layout in FIG. 11F, as should be obvious from the illustration.
FIGS. 11G through 11H show examples of outputs in a case where 4-in-1 reduced-scale layout outputs are printed on both sides of a page. FIG. 11G shows that no problems arise in case of lengthwise binding but that binding at the top margin will cause the image on the reverse side of a page to appear upside-down. Binding at the top margin shown in FIG. 11H also produces unnatural results.
Thus, in a case where a document bearing a language written horizontally, such as an English-language document, is to be printed, the care given to documents written vertically, as is required in the Japanese language, is not necessary. However, if horizontally written documents are processed in the same way as vertically written documents, the apparatus is likely to make errors in judgment.